I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting control information in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
In a wireless communication system, a base station may periodically transmit a control message to subscriber stations. The control message may contain various types of information such as assignments of resources for the downlink and uplink, parameters to use for transmissions on the downlink and uplink, etc. The information in the control message may be referred to as control information, overhead information, signaling, etc. The control message may be relatively long and may need to be transmitted such that it can be reliably received by all subscriber stations. This may result in a large amount of resources being used to send the control message. There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to efficiently send control information.